


Too Hot

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Awkward Boners, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hugs, Kissing, Nudity, Sharing a Room, Sibling Incest, Smut, Swimming Pools, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's way too hot in the Mystery Shack, the perfect time to go for a swim.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try with this ship I was inspired by how damn hot it is outside.  
> More chapters to come, and then the rating will change
> 
> My chapters tend to be somewhat short but plentiful

Muggy stagnant air surrounded Mabel and Dipper as they put all of their effort into distracting themselves from the fact that it was the hottest day of the year, and the Mystery Shack had no fans or air conditioning. Despite the fact that their room was on the top floor of the house, which also happened to be the hottest, they felt most comfortable there. 

“Okay,” Dipper slammed the journal shut that he was reading, “Mabel, we have to get out of here, I’m dying.”

Mabel sat on her bed, biting her bottom lip in concentration. She glued the last googly eye on to her latest (kind of cute) yarn monstrosity, and jumped up on to her feet. 

“Pool time, Dipperoni?” She grinned at him, hopping up and down excitedly.

Dipper was rummaging around under his bed for his bathing suit. “Way ahead of you, sis.”  
Humming a happy tune to herself, Mabel pushed aside the clothes hanging up in her closet, reached in, and grabbed her favorite pink one-piece. She pulled her sweater off over her head, tangling her hair and catching it on her braces. 

From across the room, Dipper watched and laughed at her. His laughter was cut short when she reached down to pull her training bra off and he caught sight of his her perky breasts. He definitely shouldn’t have been looking, but he was transfixed. So many times they had changed in the same room, and he’d had to fight the urge to look at her. As Mabel bent down to slip off her skirt and panties, Dipper broke out in a sweat. 

“DIPPER!” She caught him staring, and she looked furious. Furious and humiliated.

“U-Uh, I’m sorry Mabel, I--” Dipper wished he could disappear, but opted instead for burrowing his face into his pillow. 

Mabel hastily gathered the clothes at her feet and held them up to hide her body from her brother. “What is wrong with you?!”

He groaned into his pillow. There was no getting out of this one.

She stomped over to his side of the room and flicked him in the back of the head. 

“I didn’t see anything, I swear.” Dipper raised his head from the pillow to shoot her a very non-convincing smile. 

Crossing her arms to accentuate her very angry look, Mabel shifted and accidentally gave him a peek of one of her nipples. She apparently caught on very quickly to Dipper’s wide-eyed facial expression, and turned to rush out of the room. This gave him another view of her, and his heart started to race as he saw her cute round butt walking away. 

“Oh no,” Dipper whimpered to himself. This was all too much for him, and on top of all the awkwardness and shame, he was starting to get hard. 

“Mabel, wait!” He called out, as the door slammed behind her. 

There was no reply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

Laying on his back for what felt like hours, Dipper groaned and covered his face with his hands. How was he going to face Mabel again? Did she hate him now? She was his best friend in the whole world, and sometimes it felt like all they had was each other. He was not willing to let that slip away. 

Jolting him out of his misery fest, the door swung open and slammed against the wall. 

“Ready?” Mabel stood in the doorway, a towel draped around her shoulders, and a bright yellow pool float around her waist. 

Dipper didn’t move, and just continued to stare at the ceiling. “Maybe you should just go without me, Mabel.”

Her feet padded across the hardwood floor as she made her way to sit on the edge of his bed. Panic began to fill him as he felt the mattress shift under her weight. That feeling of guilt and shame returned again to his stomach.

“There is no way I am going to the pool without my favorite twin brother.” Mabel placed a hand on his jaw, and turned his face to look at her. “Come on, Dip Dip, please?”

Mabel’s patented puppy dog eyes were hard to resist, even though they did make her look really goofy. Plus, if he stayed one more minute in this sweltering room, he was going to melt into a puddle. 

“Okay,” Dipper nervously smiled at his twin sister, “I just.. Are you mad at me?”

“Why, because you saw my ta tas?” She wiggled her eyebrows at him jokingly. 

“Mabel!,” Dipper blushed and hid his face in his hands again. 

She reached down to pry his hands away, some kind of sticky sugary residue on her fingers. “Hey, hey. It’s okay!”

“Are you sure?” He groaned, trying his hardest to avoid eye contact.

“Yes. Now, go get dressed! The pool is calling our names!” Mabel stood up and made her way to the closet to look for a beach towel.

Dipper breathed a sigh of relief, and stood up to begin removing his clothes. He kicked them into a pile and bent down to pick up his red swim trunks. Stepping into them one foot at a time, he stood to pull them up around his waist. Suddenly, something hit him in the head.

“Mabel!!”, he quickly turned around and bent down to pick the sock up, ready to throw it back at her. 

He fumbled with his swimsuit, suddenly very aware of the fact that he had only managed to pull it up to his thighs, and the rest of him was very exposed. Mabel stood on the opposite side of the room, trying her hardest to hide the fact that she was looking. Trying her hardest to convince herself she wasn’t so intrigued by what she saw.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper continues to be an awkward little dweeb when they arrive at the pool. Mabel is all suited up and ready to go swimming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos, readers! I hope you enjoy this and the following chapters

The walk to the public pool was slightly awkward for the twins. Pauses in the forced conversation were filled by the squeaks of the pool float around Mabel’s waist, and the snapping of twigs under foot. Mabel anxiously twirled her long auburn hair around a finger, and Dipper walked stiffly, eyes wide and focused ahead of him.

When they arrived, Soos waved frantically to them from the deep end of the pool. 

“Guys, guys!” He attempted to tread water, but ended up sputtering on a mouthful of chlorinated water. “Come on in, the water’s nice and warm! Especially this spot..”

Dipper grimaced, but the implications of a warm spot in the pool seemed to go over Mabel’s head. He made his way over to a vacant lounge chair and laid out a towel for himself. Mabel’s feet slapped against the burning concrete as she jogged over to the chair, frantically removing her oversized t-shirt and tossing it on the ground next to Dipper as her pool float fell to her feet. 

Without thinking, he glanced up at her. She was bouncing around, excited to jump in the pool. On any other day, that wouldn’t have been an issue, but since their.. incident at the Mystery Shack earlier, it was hard not to stare.

Mabel glanced over to him, where he was frozen to the spot, half bent over from where he had been adjusting his towel on the chair. When she moved, her soft voluminous hair shone in the sun and bounced around her shoulders. Her brother’s eyes subconsciously raked over her, taking in every inch available. Her small perky breasts stuck out, nipples hard and begging for his attention. Her slightly pudgy stomach, which he had to admit was kind of cute. Her hips, recently starting to fill out as she continued to mature. Dipper’s eyes almost bugged out of his head when he caught sight of the outline of her vagina, her tight pink swimsuit clinging to it. 

He blushed furiously, suddenly aware of the fact that she was staring at him as he ogled every inch of her body. When they made eye contact, he noticed that Mabel was blushing too, frozen to the spot. 

“Well,” Dipper scratched the back of his neck and pointed to the pool. “I guess we should.. Get on that whole.. Swimming thing. heh..”

Mabel stepped inside the pool float she had thrown on the ground as she adjusted the straps on her one-piece. “Yep. Uh.”

“Uhhh.” Dipper continued to stare at her. 

“You’re freaking me out, Dip Dip.” Mabel gave him a weird look. “I’ll catch you in the pool!”

A splash of water hit him in the face as she cannonballed into the deep end, and startled him out of his awkward trance. 

“Ohhhh, no.” He sighed to himself, quickly pulling his t-shirt up over his head and folding it. 

As he placed it down carefully on the chair, he noticed he was starting to get hard again, this time it was very noticeable in his red swim trunks. Dipper grimaced, trying to push it down with the heel of his hand. The friction and pressure only lasted a second, but it was enough to make him break out in a sweat and have to stifle back a quiet moan. 

_Cold water, now._ He thought to himself as he sprinted to the side of the pool and dove in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little angsty at the pool

Dipper spent his time in the pool swimming back and forth between the deep end and the shallow end. He was in a funk, overcome with confusing thoughts and raging hormones, and couldn’t bring himself to socialize. So he kept at it. Back and forth, back and forth.

Floating in the center of the pool, Mabel and Soos observed his behavior and exchanged confused looks. 

“What’s up with him today?” Soos questioned Mabel.

She shrugged and dropped through the center of her float, surfacing a few feet away, and spit a stream of water at Dipper as he doggy paddled by. Instead of splashing her or yelling at her, he just glanced over, and continued to swim.

“Hmph.” Mabel tried to hide the fact that she was disappointed in the lack of attention from him. “Race you to the edge of the pool!”

Soos and Mabel took off, splashing everyone in sight as they flailed their way to the edge. Mabel made it first, and playfully bonked her friend on the head before hoisting herself up and climbing out of the pool. She climbed to the end of the shallow section of the pool on her hands and knees, ignoring the scrapes from the rough concrete on her skin. 

She waited at the edge, hands cradling her face as she crossed her legs in the air behind her. Dipper was too focused on distracting himself with swimming to notice she was there waiting for him, and she startled him when she shouted at him.

“Dippy Dip!” She reached out to grab his arms and he angstily wrenched himself away from her grasp. “Whoa, whoa. What is going on with you today?”

Dipper didn’t know how to answer. What was he supposed to do? Tell his own sister that he was being bombarded by thoughts of her naked? Tell her that all he could think about was getting his hands on her soft, supple flesh? He shook his head, trying to will away the thoughts. He was angry with himself. 

“I don’t know.” He stood up in the 3ft water and crossed his arms, intentionally avoiding looking in her direction. “I guess it’s just guy stuff, you wouldn’t understand.”

“Get over here, bro bro!” She rose to her feet and waded into the pool, reaching for him and forcefully dragging him up the stairs out of the pool.

“Mabel, really I--”

Once he was out of the pool, standing nervously and dripping, she lunged at him and wrapped him in a tight, sticky, wet hug.  
He felt all of her, every curve of her body pressed up tight against him. Warm, wet, and nearly naked. Not daring to wrap his arms around her, he stood trapped. It was a miracle that he didn’t pass out and die on the spot. What was not a miracle, was the fact that he almost instantaneously started to get erect. Dipper panicked, trying his hardest to rip himself out of his sister’s arms, but with every jerky movement, she pulled him tighter.

“Mabel!” He squirmed around, trying to escape. With every movement he made, he just felt more friction between them. “Please! Let me g-”

She froze, taking in a sharp breath and still holding him tight. Oh god, she could feel it. She felt it. This was it, it’s all over. Their relationship was ruined. It was all his fault. Him and his damned hormones. 

Dipper was positive she was about to clock him in the face, or run away screaming and crying in disgust. He took a deep breath to mentally prepare himself for the shame, but his breath quickly transformed into a soft moan. Mabel had shifted her body, placing a leg between his, her thigh snug up against his boner. He knew he didn’t have the self control to keep from rubbing up against her, so he tore himself away, and sprinted to an empty changing stall. She panicked, calling out to him as he ran away. He couldn’t even process what she was saying, he just new he had to get away. 

Slamming the thin wooden door shut behind him, he tried to disappear in the back of the stall. Quick footsteps slapped across the concrete outside, and Mabel was there, beating on the door.

“Dipper! Please!” She sounded like she was about to cry. “Talk to me, please! Please?”

He leaned against the wall, sliding down to the ground with his back against it. Every part of him wanted to swing open the door, and let his sister in, but he knew he couldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This made me sad to write :(
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment if you are enjoying it so far! I plan to post a chapter every 1-2 days


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies? Things get confusing.

Dipper rocked back and forth, his head in his hands, wishing that the universe would do him a favor and just cease to exist in this moment. The floor was cold, covered in dirt and pine needles that were stuck to the feet of people who had used the stall before him. Outside the door, he could hear his twin sister sobbing. This was a new low.

“Dudes! What’s wrong?” He heard Soos approaching quickly outside the door.

His sister responded incoherently, her voice muffled by what he assumed to be Soos’s shoulder. He must be hugging her. Irrational jealousy took over Dipper. It should be him hugging his sister. He should be out there comforting her, they were _always_ there for eachother. Dipper felt his heart sink in his chest. Would things never be the same again? Did they ruin their relationship forever? Mabel was his everything, and if he lost her, well.. He didn’t want to think about it. 

There was a weak knock at the door this time, and Mabel spoke softly. “Please.”

It was time to face the music. 

He gently creaked the door open, and his sister looked up to him from the ground. Her eyes were bloodshot and still leaking tears. She looked scared. 

“Mabes,” He knelt down and wrapped her in a tight embrace. “It’s okay, I-I just needed a little time to..”

Soos shifted uncomfortably, and walked away whistling when he sensed he shouldn’t be a part of this conversation. 

Dipper continued to hold her tight, cradling her in his arms and rocking her back and forth. It probably looked strange to the other people enjoying their time at the pool, but that didn’t matter right now.

After a few moments of silence, Mabel nuzzled her face into his neck. His whole body tingled, goosebumps appearing on his skin. A swarm of butterflies took off, circling around in his stomach. He’d never felt this way before with anyone, maybe to a lesser degree when he was still caught up on Wendy, but this was new. The intensity was overwhelming, and he very much wished that Mabel was feeling the same way.

“Oh, Dip Dip,” she sighed into the crease of his neck. “I can’t lose you. I’m sorry. I’m just so confused and feeling all..” She flapped her arms around, trying to communicate the chaos in her brain.

“You’ll never lose me, Mabes,” He tentatively placed a sweaty hand on her shoulder. “Even if you wanted to.”  
She made a small excited squealing noise, and nuzzled back into his neck. 

“I love you little bro,” She turned her head and gave him a quick and nervous kiss on the neck.

Dipper shuddered, the butterflies coming back in full force. 

“I-I love you too.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of angsttt.. a little bit of other stuff

When Soos reappeared, uncomfortably scratching at the back of his neck and looking slightly to the side, the twins realized what a strange and slightly compromising position they were still in. They pulled apart awkwardly, hands lingering on each other as their arms slipped away.

“So guys, uh, are you ready to get out of here? I think that guy is mad at me for getting him wet.”

Their eyes followed in the direction that Soos was pointing, and sure enough a man was shaking his fist at them from across the pool. He was still in his street clothes, and dripping wet. They got up and sprinted out of the gated area, giggling uncontrollably.

Thankfully the walk in the woods was a little less awkward than on the way over, somehow. Mabel and Dipper each knew they shouldn’t be feeling as happy as they were, that everything was suddenly so much more complicated and messy, but they couldn’t help sneaking glances at each other and exchanging smiles. 

As they neared the Mystery Shack, an unsettling feeling overcame Mabel. This was their home for the summer, where they spent most of their time. Where they sat together watching TV, where they helped out in the gift shop together, and most importantly where they slept in the same room. _God, what have I done_.

Dipper seemed to be having a similar revelation beside her, eyes suddenly wide and panicked. He had the expression he always wore when he was in the process of overthinking himself into a dark place. 

“Hey,” Mabel reached out and lightly touched his hand. “It’s going to be okay! Want to make a pact that second we walk in there, everything goes back to normal?”

She certainly didn’t look like that was what she wanted. Her forced smile was a dead giveaway. Neither of them truly wanted things to go back to the way they were before this afternoon, they’d opened an exciting new door, finally getting what they’d both secretly yearned for for so long.

“Yeah, sure.” Dipper stopped, looking down to his feet as he kicked a small rock. “Whatever you want, Mabes.”

Mabel stayed planted where she was, and watched as he somberly walked away toward the Shack, eyes on the ground and hands in the pockets of his swim trunks. It broke her heart. More than anything, she wanted things to _not_ go back to normal. She would give anything just to run up behind him and scoop him up in her arms. _Wouldn’t be so bad to finish off what you two started at the pool, either_ her hormones chimed in. There was too much happening in her brain, she could usually handle pressure, telling silly jokes or dancing around. This time she couldn’t find the energy to do any of that stuff, so she just plopped herself down on a rock, and sat staring into the woods.

Meanwhile, Dipper was upstairs, changing back into his regular clothes. His eyes floated around the room, taking inventory of all the silly and colorful things Mabel had strewn about. Dipper sat on the edge of his bed, cheap mattress creaking under his weight. He forced himself to envision the room without Mabel’s stuff. It would be so dark and drab, so empty. These thoughts took over him, sending him quickly into a darkening spiral, his brain bombarding him with feelings of helplessness and loneliness. He really did need her. 

All shouts up the stairs and knocks on the door were ignored. Grunkle Stan even came up to make a very awkward attempt to converse about feelings. None of that mattered to Dipper. As soon as the sun went down behind the trees, the smell of pizza drifted up the stairs and through the crack in the bottom of the door. 

“Ugghhh,” He rose to his feet, picking up his baseball cap and popping it back on. All the moping around had made him surprisingly hungry.

Trying to regain his composure at the door, Dipper reached for the handle, and to his surprise it twisted from the other side. Mabel creaked the door open, and slid through the small opening, a plate of pizza slices in her hands. 

They ate in silence, each sitting cross-legged on their respective beds, across the room from each other. Every thirty seconds or so, they would make eye contact, and quickly avert their gazes. Mabel finally gave up on the eye games and focused intently on one of her “sewing projects” that sat at the foot of her bed.

From the other side of the room, Dipper sat and stared. He admired every bit of her that he could see. Her hair was frizzy from the chlorinated pool, but it still made her look beautiful. Her full cheeks, the oversized Mystery Shack t-shirt she was wearing over her bathing suit. All of her.  
“Hey Mabes?” Dipper fidgeted with his hands in his lap, waiting for a response.

“Yeah?” She couldn’t bring herself to look up at him.

“I, Uh, I--” He took his hat off to nervously ruffle his hair. “I don’t think I want things to go back to the way they were.”

Mabel lifted her head and locked eyes with him. She studied his face for a moment, trying to figure out whether or not this was some kind of cruel joke. 

The look on Mabel’s face made Dipper’s heart skip a beat. He was terrified. Had he offended her? Oh no.  
“Dipper,” She could sense his overthinking from her side of the room. 

“Oh god, ohgodohgod,” Dipper started to panic, and threw himself back on his bed, hiding his face in his hands.

He felt a gentle hand rest on his upper arm, and opened his eyes to his beautiful twin sister beaming at him. It freaked him out a little bit.

“W-What is going on Mabel?” 

Before he could continue his nervous rambling, she climbed up onto his bed, and placed her soft lips against his. It started off slow and sweet, just little kisses and pecks. Neither of them knew what they were doing, but they knew they needed more of each other. Dipper pulled her close, his hands around her waist, and Mabel let out a squeak. He tentatively licked at the space between her lips, and she parted them. 

A few minutes later, Dipper had to push her off. It felt good to rub up against her, and she seemed okay with it, but he knew that if it went on any longer, there would be a problem. A messy problem. Their faces were both covered in each other’s saliva, and Dipper’s tongue had a small cut on the tip from Mabel’s braces. 

“You’re a mess,” He laughed, watching his sister wipe her face with the sleeve of her giant t-shirt. 

“Give me a break, Dip Dip!” She playfully smacked his shoulder. “This was _your_ doing, anyway!”

Dipper leaned in and started licking at the side of her face, as she broke out into a fit of giggles, trying to push him away.

Downstairs, their grunkle Stan sat in his favorite chair, trying to find something to watch on TV. He cranked up the volume to drown out the laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry for the angst, more.. upbeat chapters coming soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel gets sinister

At breakfast the next morning, Dipper and Mabel couldn’t keep their eyes off each other. Grunkle Stan eyed them suspiciously as they exchanged smiles through mouthfuls of bacon and eggs.

“What are you two scheming?” He asked in his gruff voice. 

“Nothing!” They answered in unison.

“Well,” Grunkle Stan scraped his chair across the wooden floor, and stood up to put his dish in the sink. “You better watch it, kids. I got my eye on you.”

They shot him their most innocent smiles, and continued to finish up their breakfast. As soon as he was out of sight, Mabel reached under the table and placed her hand on Dipper’s crotch and squeezed lightly. His knee shot up out of surprise, and banged against the table, spilling a bit of his orange juice.

“M-Mabel!” He grabbed her wrist, unsure of whether or not he should pull her hand away.

“Sorry, Dip Dop. I thought this was what you wanted.” She revoked her hand, collected her plate, and walked away, playfully ignoring him.

“W-Wait! No!” Dipper called out, his voice cracking. “I mean, I uhh. Maybe it wouldn’t… If you wanted to.. But..”

His sister smirked to herself, and turned around to saunter back in his direction. To his surprise, she walked right past him, snatching up a coloring book and some crayons from the table in front of the couch. 

Dipper looked on anxiously as she continued to ignore him, but plopped down in the seat next to him. She opened the coloring book to a page with the outline of an owl on it, and stroked her chin as she contemplated which colors to use. 

“Mabes?” His voice creaked after a few moments of tense silence.

“Hmm?” She didn’t look up from the page she was coloring.

“Okay, I guess I’m gonna..” He pointed his thumb behind him, signalling that he was about to leave. 

“See ya later, bro bro!”

With a concerned look on his face, Dipper walked away, up the stairs to their room. He changed out of his pajamas, and put on his lucky hat. What the heck was going on with Mabel? Had she changed her mind? What did he do wrong??

He made his way to the door, and departed with a sigh. Walking down the stairs dejectedly, his head hung low. He didn’t know _what_ to make of the situation he had just encountered with his sister. More than anything, he wished she had kept her hands on him. The little tease of physical contact she had given him left him yearning for more, it would be all he could think about all day. Maybe he could sneak away at some point and take care of it himself. 

At the table, Mabel sat, still coloring in her book. She heard her brother walk up behind her, and chanced a glance at him as he walked by. He locked eyes with her, and she could tell by the way he looked at her, that her plan had worked. Later, he’d be begging her for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've got your tickets, because it's all aboard the smut train in the next chapter


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh crap! Summerween is *tomorrow*?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bad chapter to read if you hate smut.  
> Enjoy ;)
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback, it is my lifeblood.

Dipper was proud of himself. He’d managed to make it through the whole day without losing his mind. At one point, the urge had got so strong that he snuck away to the bathroom ready to “relieve his tension”, but he looked himself in the mirror, took some deep breaths, and went back to work in the gift shop. It didn’t help that Mabel was dancing around all day, being her usual free spirited and highly energetic self. He had an inkling suspicion that she was intentionally swaying her hips in his line of vision to drive him crazy. However, there was work to be done. Grunkle Stan had been eyeing them suspiciously since breakfast, so keeping on his best behavior provided enough of a distraction to keep him level headed.

After closing up the Mystery Shack, they all ate dinner together and watched Ducktective. Things felt normal again, even if temporarily. 

Mabel stood up and stretched, yawning dramatically. 

“Well, looks like it’s time for me to hit the hay!” She smiled at Dipper before turning around and stomping up the stairs. 

“See ya in the morning, kid.” Grunkle Stan shouted up to her. 

“Well, uh,” Dipper rose to his feet, “I should probably get some sleep too. Still need help with the Summerween decorations tomorrow?”

“Yup.” 

“Alright, well.. Good night Grunkle Stan.” Dipper disappeared up the stairs. 

When he entered their bedroom, Mabel was kneeling in front of her dresser, throwing items of clothing _everywhere_.

“Uhhhh, Mabel?” 

She turned to him, a giant smile spreading across her face. “Gotta get my costume together for tomorrow!”

Oh crap. Somehow, Dipper had managed to completely forget about this part of Summerween. He was dreading getting up so early to decorate for it, and having to put together a costume last minute was just more stress. 

“I’m going to be a queen!” She curtsied toward him, now wearing a gold-colored crown with rhinestones glued to it.

“Not a princess?” Dipper questioned.

“Queens have more power, bro bro!” She reached her hand under a pile of clothes and pulled out a scepter, with a red heart-shaped gem at the top. “Let me see...There’s gotta be something in here that you can wear.”

Dipper smiled, he was glad at least one of them was prepared. Without his sister, he would be an unorganized mess, more than usual.

“Mew!” Mabel turned and tossed a headband to him with orange colored cat ears on top of it. 

“A cat, really Mabes?” He tentatively placed the ears on his head, after removing his baseball cap.

From across the room, his twin sister squealed, and took off running toward him. She hopped up on the bed next to him, and started petting his head as if he _were_ a cat.

“Cut it out!” He gently slapped her hand away, and used his hand to smooth out his hair.

“But you’re so cuuuute!” She placed her other hand on the back of his head, scratching behind one of his ears. 

He blushed furiously, almost not willing to admit to himself that he liked it. After another moment of head scratches, he lowered himself to the bed, and laid down with his head in her lap. Mabel started to pet the top of his head, gently, making sure to work her fingers through his hair.

Dipper let out a happy little hum, taking in all the attention. He turned his head to face her, his mouth suddenly in direct contact with the bottom hem of her skirt. As she continued to stroke his messy hair, he gently pushed her skirt up with his nose, and placed a single kiss to her inner thigh.

Squirming with delight, Mabel started to pet him harder. 

“Gooood good kitty.” She blushed.

At that point, Dipper was already almost painfully hard in his shorts. His heart rate picked up, and he could almost feel it beating out of his chest. He _needed_ to make her squirm like that again. 

Taking a deep breath to gain more control of himself, Dipper shakily straddled her lap where she sat, and leaned in to give her a quick kiss. Mabel had already lost her patience, wrapping her arms tight around his waist, and pulling him in forcefully to deepen the kiss.

She bit gently at Dipper’s lower lip, which elicited a moan from him. The sound sent tingles throughout Mabel’s body, and she raised her hips to meet his. Dipper lowered himself on her lap, desperate for more friction. Continuing to lick into each other’s mouths, the kiss got more and more desperate, the twins grabbing at each other wherever they could reach, breaths quickening and needy noises escaping them.

After a few more moments of this, Dipper placed a hand on Mabel’s shoulder to stop her. She continued to buck her hips up, longing for more of the delicious sensation of his erection rubbing up against her most sensitive area.

“Mabes, seriously,” He panted. “I-I think I’m getting close.”

Seeing her brother like this drove her absolutely crazy, all Mabel wanted in this moment was to see more pleasure on his face, hear more of the needy little noises he made. With some nonverbal direction, she managed to get him to lay down on his back beside her. She leaned over him, her long auburn hair tickling the side of his face as she laid her lips against his. Fumbling awkwardly with the button on his shorts, she managed to pull them, and his boxers, down to his thighs. 

“Dip Dip,” She stared in awe at his bobbing erection.

“Uhhh..” Dipper had the self conscious urge to cover himself up, he wasn’t used to exposing himself like this to someone.

All that hesitation went out the window as soon as Mabel wrapped her fingers around it. Dipper’s hips shot up out of surprise and pleasure. Working her hand up and down the shaft, Mabel bit her bottom lip in concentration. She kneeled next to him on the bed, the mattress squeaking with every stroke. 

“Aaah,” Dipper breathed out. 

“Does that feel good?” Mabel was genuinely curious, as this was her first time ever even seeing a penis up close.

“S-So good,” He pushed the back of his head into the mattress, groaning.

As he got more and more worked up, a bead of precum started to form at the head.

Mabel looked down at him with wide confused eyes. “What is that?” She whispered.

“Uhh,” He looked down to where her hand was touching him. “Oh, that’s normal. If you take it and rub it do-- OH my god!”

She had taken his advice, slicking him up with it and swiftly pumping her hand up and down his length. Mabel decided to try something different, swiping her thumb over the tip a couple times. This left Dipper reeling, he hastily grabbed for a pillow and placed it over his face as he nearly screamed. His hips thrusted up into her fist repeatedly, he had lost control. 

“God Mabel,” He squealed. “I’m so c-close.”

Mabel smiled wickedly, she was proud of herself. She wondered if he’d forgotten he was wearing the cat ears. He was downright adorable in this moment, face flushed, lips slightly parted, hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. 

“M-Mabel,” Dipper whined. “I-- Seriously, I’m-”

Taking the hint, Mabel worked him faster and faster, until she had reduced him to a squirming mewling mess on the mattress beside her. His groans turned into whines, and his eyes shot open, wide and pleading.

“K-keep, _aah_ , going, Mabes.” They locked eyes. “Pleeaase.”

_This is it, you’ve got this,_ Mabel thought to herself as she readjusted her position and got ready to see how this whole thing really worked. 

It only took a few more strokes, coupled with a slow and sensuous lick across the head, and Dipper had a death grip on Mabel’s forearm. His face looked panicked, and he was having trouble getting the words out to warn her.

“Ffff, Mabe-- I,” He panted. “I reall--”

That was it. His hips snapped up as his whole body tensed. She quickly reached out to hold a hand over his mouth, as he shouted. Mabel felt his penis pulsing in her hand as clear white ribbons of cum shot out across his t-shirt. She watched with amazement and curiosity as he squirmed, his muscles relaxing as he came down from his high. 

Dipper laid on his back, panting, never wanting to come down from this high. His twin sister waited patiently by his side, looking his whole body up and down, admiring her “handy” work.

“Oh my god, Mabel.” His eyes opened as he pushed the sweaty hair off of his forehead. “That was..”

“Amazing?” His sister smiled at him.

“Y-Yeah,” He looked up at her with a strange new type of admiration. His heart did something flippy floppy in his chest.

“More where that came from, Dippy.” Mabel laid a kiss on his cheek.

“Do you want me to, uh,” Dipper vaguely gestured toward her body.

His sister bent down, wrapping him in her arms. “Nah, it’s okay. You probably need some sleep after that. Rain check?”

Dipper chuckled. “Raincheck.”

“Hey Dipper?”

“Yeah?”

“Please change your shirt.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 2  
> This chapter and the next go together, because I love being a jerk and leaving cliffhangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close to smut, stay tuned for the next chapter where this continues.

“There!” Dipper stood on the rickety wooden chair and admired how level he had managed to hang the banner. 

“Hmm,” Grunkle Stan stood behind him, stroking his chin and scrutinizing Dipper’s work. “Yeah, looks good, kid.”

“Thanks.” He jumped down from the chair. “Anything else?”

“Nah, you’re good. Go get dressed.” Dipper was shooed out the door. “And grab your sister too.”

Dipper was filled with an unsettling combination of excitement and embarrassment as he neared their bedroom. Their experience the night before hadn’t quite settled in yet, it almost felt like a dream. He tried to quickly and forcefully rein in his overthinking before he came face to face with Mabel. 

“Hey!” She shouted as he walked in the door. 

He stopped dead in his tracks as Mabel gracefully tiptoed across the floor to stand in front of him. She looked absolutely stunning. Mabel smiled from ear to ear, and turned around quickly so he could see her whole costume. A gold-colored crown sat atop her head, fake gemstones of every variety hot glued around it. Her hair was done in a fancy updo, with curled pieces hanging down to frame her face. The makeup was a little over-the-top, but her natural beauty shone through, as always. She grabbed at the sides of her gown, and outstretched her arms so he could admire the handywork. Dark red and bright pink panels of fabric were stitched together to form the tight bodice, which was laced up with a white yarn. The skirt was just short enough to show off the purple heels she was wearing. 

Dipper gawked at her. “Mabes, you look..”

“Oh! Oh!” She scrambled over to the closet. “I forgot the best part!”

He watched as she returned to the spot where she was standing before, holding her handmade scepter. A bright red cutout cardboard heart was duct taped to some kind of baton. With a flick of her wrist, she swung it around and pointed it at her twin brother.

“Wow.” Dipper admired the costume. “Y-you look beautiful, Mabel.”

“Thank you, kind squire! Now put on your costume, at once! The queen commands you to.”  
Performing an awkwardly deep bow, Dipper removed his hat. “Of course, your majesty.”

Dipper rummaged through the pile of clothes he had tossed off his bed the night before, and grabbed the orange cat ears. His shirt was already orange-ish, so he shrugged out of his blue vest and threw it into the pile. 

“Hey Mabes? I don’t have any orange pants.” He suddenly wished he’d put more thought into this the night before. 

“Hmmm,” Mabel stroked her chin, watching him. “Do you have tan shorts?”

He walked over to the bureau and sifted through one of the drawers, procuring a pair of khaki shorts. Perfect.

Turning back around to get the okay from Mabel, he saw her on the floor, struggling to get off one of her shoes.

“These stupid things,” She furrowed her brow in frustration. “I knew they would be too small.”

Dipper knelt beside her. “Here, uh. Let me help you.”

She laid down on her back, pointing her leg out in front of her. It took everything Dipper had to not look up further. He gained leverage, a tight grip on the shiny purple shoe, and yanked it off roughly. Mabel pulled her leg out to the side instinctively, recoiling. The motion caused Dipper to glance up, and he caught a peek at her bright pink panties. 

*Oh no*. Dipper blushed furiously, trying to put all of his focus into the task of prying off her other shoe. He wasn’t aware of the fact that he looked extremely flustered, but Mabel watched on with a smirk as he fumbled with her other foot.

As he pulled at her shoe, she spread her legs wider, pulling up her skirt just enough to make sure he caught another glimpse of what was underneath. When she realized she had been successful, she scooted herself down towards him, hoping he would get the hint.

Dipper nervously placed his hands on her leg, quickly stroking her shin and calf before moving up to her thigh. She moved even closer to him, and he could feel the heat between her legs against his hip. Overwhelmed, he closed his eyes for a few seconds, and breathed deeply. Mabel’s lowered her leg to his lap, and she could feel him getting hard. This made her even more eager for his touch.

They were cutting it short though, the Summerween festivities were beginning soon. He turned to face her, intent on stopping this so they wouldn’t be late, but the look on her face convinced him otherwise. 

Gently turning so that he was facing her, he kept her legs wrapped around him as he dipped to kiss her. She licked at his lips, and he groaned. They joined together, desperate for more friction, more heat, more pleasure. He had to stop or he was going to cum in his shorts. *That* would not be good. 

Dipper sat up, looking down at his beautiful sister, her face flushed, and her pupils blown wide. He tried to situate himself, but couldn’t figure out how.

“Can you uh…” He looked perplexed, but she put her knees up and he had the vantage point he wanted. 

He started shaking slightly, extremely nervous, but so so eager to please her. Mabel watched him edge closer to her, a hungry and almost scary look in her eye. She gathered her skirt and pulled it up around her waist. Dipper leaned closer, and steadied himself with a hand on her knee. 

“Please be gentle,” She smiled up to him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pt 2 of 2 from that last chapter
> 
> Dipper returns the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut smut smut smut

For a moment, Dipper just gazed at his sister, admiring her beauty. He had wanted to be close to her like this for so long, and it was finally happening. 

“Is everything okay?” She sounded worried. He must have been doing his weird spaced-out staring thing again.

“Yes.” Dipper timidly placed his fingers against the wet spot that had formed on the crotch of her panties. 

Mabel squirmed at his touch, forcing friction between her and his hand. He started to gently rub, feeling the moisture soaking into the fabric even more. Dipper pulled his hand away, rubbing his fingers together and noting how wet they were. He needed more.

Gently pulling her panties down the length of her legs, Dipper released his grasp as soon as they reached her ankles, and Mabel kicked them off somewhere. His breath hitched in his throat as she spread her legs wide, giving him a full view. 

It didn’t matter to Dipper that he didn’t know what he was doing, he just needed to touch her. He traced his fingers around her vagina, taking note of the heat emanating from her. Mabel squeaked as he softly ran his thumb up her slit, and giggled at the look on her twin brother’s face. 

“D-did I do something wrong?” He quickly retracted his hand, blushing and embarrassed. 

She reached out to grab at his wrist, directing his fingers back to where she wanted them. “Nothing wrong, don’t worry.”

“Please tell me if I hurt you.” Dipper looked scared. 

With a nod of her head, Mabel relaxed again, letting her legs fall to the side. Dipper placed a finger to her entrance, wiggling it around a little to make sure he was in the right place. He spread her wetness around with his finger, and started to push it in slowly. Mabel’s muscles tensed up with anticipation, and Dipper placed a placating hand on her thigh. 

“It’s okay Mabes,” He stroked her thigh. “I won’t hurt you.”

Mabel breathed out, willing her muscles to relax. “I know you won’t.”

This time, Dipper was able to fit more of his finger inside of her. With a kiss to her thigh, he pushed in further, feeling her begin to relax around him. She nodded her head, and he took the signal to push in all the way.

Mabel hissed, the sudden and unfamiliar feeling shocking her system. Dipper watched her face relax as he began to slowly move his finger in and out of her. The wet, warm feeling made him uncomfortable at first, only because it was his first time ever seeing or touching a girl like this. However, as he began to take note of her reactions, it became more and more enjoyable for him.

Dipper scooted closer to her, getting in a better position to add more pressure. He pressed in harder and faster, and Mabel started to moan. Grabbing ahold of her hip, he tentatively added a second finger. He was terrified that he was going to hurt her, but as soon as his two fingers slipped into her, Mabel’s face gave away the fact that she wasn’t hurting. Mabel laid on her back, crown askew and hair sticking out in every direction. Her mouth hung open, soft moans and whimpers escaping her as Dipper’s fingers pumped in and out of her. His hand and wrist started to get tired after a bit, so he retracted his fingers and lazily rubbed against the outside of her. 

She moaned softly, still enjoying his touch. Dipper continued to explore her anatomy, absolutely enamored by the feeling of her. As he gently grazed with his knuckle, he noted the texture. Soft, wet, warm. The sparse hair tickled across his fingers as he continued. He switched to feeling her with his fingertips, and ran them over a small nub he hadn’t noticed before. Mabel almost screamed, grabbing ahold of his wrist. 

“Do that again.” She whispered as she once again relaxed. 

Not knowing what on earth was happening, Dipper tentatively ran his slick fingers across the same spot. Mabel had prepared herself this time, but still let out a loud moan, pushing her hips up, seeking more contact with his fingers. 

Biting his bottom lip in concentration, Dipper continued to add pressure to the spot. Not too much, as he was afraid of hurting her. He lazily circled his fingers around it, and noted that when he moved them faster, Mabel got more and more worked up. Mabel’s body writhed under him, completely overtaken by pleasure, and he had to fight back the urge to reach down and touch his own self.

He was no expert at this, but had an idea. Mabel continued to squirm and shake as he kept rubbing her special spot. He used his other hand to slide two fingers into her, pumping in and out as he also gave his attention to the place she really liked. The sensations combined were driving Mabel crazy. She panted, bucking her hips up, needing more and more. 

Dipper could tell something was about to happen. His twin sister was pulling at her own hair, eyes wide open and pleading.

“P-please,” She whined. “Dipper, _please_.”

Her begging was driving him to the edge, he had never been this aroused in his life. Dipper ignored his own body to continue to fill his sister with the pleasure she deserved. She was getting so wet that it was hard to keep his fingers from slipping out of her all the way. Removing his fingers from inside of her, he decided to focus on that magic spot. He looked her straight in the eyes, getting his fingers slippery with her wetness so that they would glide over her easier. He rubbed circles into her, and her eyes snapped shut. 

“*Aaah*,” She furrowed her brow and let her mouth hang open as he continued to pleasure her. “Dip-!”

Mabel’s whole body tensed, and Dipper’s lips parted as he watched her in awe. He circled quicker and quicker with his fingers, painfully hard in his shorts as he brought her to the edge. Mabel whimpered, and a shock went through her body as she found her release. She shouted, riding the sensation out with her hips. The electricity traveled up through her limbs, and then back down to where Dipper had stopped moving his fingers. Her arms and legs went limp as she lay on her back panting. 

Eyes still shut, she came back to earth, breath slowing, senses coming back to her. Dipper still sat between her legs, letting out a whimper and a sharp breath. 

When Mabel finally opened her eyes, she glanced down to him with a contented smile on her face. Dipper sat their awkwardly, squirming around in the shorts he just ruined. Mabel had to fight back a giggle as she noted the wet spot on his crotch and his sweaty, flushed face. 

“Heh,” Dipper scratched at the back of his neck and looked down at the semen seeping through the fabric of his shorts. “Oops?”


End file.
